Len day's Out!
by Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu
Summary: Kisah beberapa bulan setelah Len dan Tsuna pacaran. Tsuna sakit, dan saat Len tahu, ia langsung menjenguk sang Tuna... Warn: Shonen-ai,AU, Len27, Seme!Len, OOC, DLDR Minna-san!


Len days Out!

Warn: SEQUEL TtbB!, OOC, BananaTuna, AU, Shonen-ai, Misstype, typo, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, ketika masih istirahat makan siang, Len langsung berlari bolos.

Karena kabar yang ia dapat dari teman sekelas Tsuna, pacarnya.

"Kagamine-senpai tidak tahu? Tsuna tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit."

"EH?"

**LEN DAYS OUT!**

**Disclaimer: Their owner just Amano Akira, Crypton and Yamaha!**

Len menelan ludah gugup.

Walaupun ia dan Tsuna telah tiga bulan berhubungan khusus, baru kali ini Len berani memijakkan kaki di kediaman Sawada yang asri dan damai itu.

Oke, ia memang sering menjemput dan mengantar pulang Tsuna dari sekolah maupun acara kencan mereka, tapi itupun hanya sampai… pagar depan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas seraya pegangannya pada keranjang buah yang ia bawa menguat. Oke. Kali ini ia harus berani mengunjungi Tsuna dan berhadapan dengan calon-ibu-mertuanya.

Oh Len, kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan mertua dan tetek bengeknya itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pagar besi yang tingginya sepinggang itu dan menutupnya kembali. Mata lautnya mengereling kesekeliling, ke arah taman yang asri dan bersih yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek. Senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Len.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Len mulai gugup. Pemuda itu segera mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Begitu terus sampai beberapa kali. Ketika merasa cukup, Len segera menekan bel yang ada di sudut kiri pintu mahogany rumah keluarga Sawada.

'**KRIIIING! KRIIIIING!'**

Len dengan sabar menunggu. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ketika pintu merah maroon itu terbuka, Len memperbaiki sedikit seragamnya yang acak-acakan dan menatap sang…

Tunggu.

Ini tuan rumahnya?

Len hanya bisa pasang wajah cengo menatap pria yang kini berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Seorang pria yang terlihat berusia duapuluh-an, dengan cambang keriting unik. Ia mengenakan setelan mahal yang dipadukan dengan kemeja oranye dan dasi hitam yang terlihat mahal. Pria itu menatapnya seolah ingin menelan Len hidup-hidup. Membuat Len kembali menelan paksa air liurnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Suara baritone itu sukses membuat Len tersentak kaget. Pemuda Kagamine itu segera membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan pria itu.

"_K-konnichiwa. _Na-namaku Kagamine Len. Salam kenal. Aku datang untuk menjenguk Tsuna."

Reborn, pria bersetelan mahal itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan intens. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tampan berambut pirang ini sebelumnya.

"Kau teman Dame-Tsuna?" tanyanya yang tanpa disadari Len ada nada interogasi dalam nada bicara Reborn. Len mengangguk. Pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahu lelah seraya memasuki kembali rumah itu.

"Namaku Reborn. Masuklah. Dame-Tsuna ada di kamarnya. Letaknya di lantai atas."

Len menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak bermasalah dengan pria menyeramkan ini.

**×BananaTuna×**

Semua terasa panas.

Mulai dari tubuh, bahkan sampai mukanya yang bisa dirasakan Tsuna cuma rasa panas yang menyebalkan.

Tsuna cuma bisa melenguh sebal saat Nana meletakkan kompres es di jidat sang anak. Beberapa kali Tsuna berusaha menyingkirkan kompres yang mengganggu itu namun Nana tidak membiarkannya.

"Ara~ Tsu-kun. Biarkan saja kompresnya. Jangan disingkirkan." Walaupun nada bicara sang ibu masih terdengar lembut, Tsuna tahu bahwa Nana agak kesal dengan kelakuan kekanakkannya. Tsuna cuma bisa menyerah, dan menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Nana tersenyum sedih melihat putra sulungnya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya karena sakit. Wanita berusia tigapuluhan itu mengusap sayang rambut coklat Tsuna sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan membenahi selimut Tsuna yang berantakan.

"Kaa-san akan suruh Fūta-chan mengantarkan buburnya kalau sudah selesai. Istirahat saja dulu." Nana berujar ringan yang dibalas anggukan ringan dari Tsuna. Wanita cantik berambut coklat lurus sebahu itu segera beranjak dari kamar Tsuna dan menutup pintu kamar Tsuna dengan pelan.

Semua terasa sepi. Yang terdengar cuma nafas Tsuna yang berat dan panas.

Sesaat sebelum hendak terbang ke alam mimpi, Tsuna mendengar seseorang bercakap-cakap di koridor menuju kamarnya. Salah satunya suara Nana. Tetapi, seorang lagi Tsuna ragu apakah itu suara dia atau bukan.

Lagipula, ini kan masih jam sekolah. Tidak mungkin ia akan datang.

Dua orang yang bercakap-cakap di luar agak ribut. Membuat Tsuna susah tidur. Yang ditangkap oleh percakapan itu cuma membolos, kelas tiga dan try out, oleh-oleh, dan ucapan terima kasih dari Nana dan akhirnya suasana sepi kembali.

'**KRIET! BLAM!'**

Tsuna tidak yakin kali ini Reborn yang memasuki kamarnya. Biasanya, langkah kaki pria sadis itu tidak terdengar ketika pria itu memasuki kamarnya. Kali ini yang memasuki kamarnya orang lain yang memiliki langkah seperti aristocrat yang anggun.

Ranjang Tsuna berderit pelan ketika bebannya bertambah. Pemuda manis berambut coklat itu tidak peduli. Entah kenapa rasa lelahnya justru lebih menguasai ketimbang rasa penasaran yang ia rasakan saat ini. Pemuda berambut coklat itu cuma diam menghadap dinding, berusaha untuk tidur kembali.

"Tsu-chan."

Orang itu memainkan rambut kecoklatan Tsuna dengan jari-jemarinya yang panjang dan hangat. Membuat Tsuna merasa nyaman, dan tanpa sadar terus membiarkan orang itu memainkan rambutnya.

"…jangan berhenti, Len-kun."

Len tersenyum tipis. Ia terus memainkan rambut Tsuna dengan jari panjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk." Tsuna berujar sebal. Ia berbalik, dan menatap Len dengan wajah merah dan sayu miliknya. Len tersenyum tipis kemudian menunduk dan mengecup pipi Tsuna dengan lembut.

Dengan bantuan Len, Tsuna berhasil duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya. Ia menatap diam Len yang kini berdiri dan mengacak lemarinya, kemudian kembali dan menyampirkan sebuah sweater berwarna putih di bahu Tsuna agar pemuda berambut coklat itu tetap hangat.

"Makanya, besok jangan main hujan lagi. Ok?" canda Len yang kini memainkan jari Tsuna yang panas. Tsuna memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan sebal disertai wajahnya yang masih memerah, membuatnya terlihat makin manis.

"Aku tidak main hujan, Len-kun!"

Len terkekeh pelan.

Keduanya mengalihkan perhatian ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tsuna menatap Len dengan pandangan -manipulasi- berkaca-kaca miliknya, membuat Len menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memegang pipi kanan Tsuna dan mencium pipi kiri Tsuna kemudian berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu.

'**Krieeett!'**

Len menatap ke sekeliling, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Pemuda itu akhirnya menunduk, medapati seorang anak lelaki manis berambut pirang tua yang tengah mengenakan celana biru dan kemeja putih berlapis sweater hijau. Bocah kecil itu tengah membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur beserta air putih dan obat milik Tsuna. Len tersenyum, kemudian ia berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan anak kecil yang cuma sepinggang Len itu.

"Arara~~! Siapa namamu, jagoan kecil? Namaku Len Kagamine, yoroshiku." Len mengacak rambut anak kecil itu dengan sedikit ganas, membuat anak kecil itu memicingkan sebelah matanya saat merasakan serangan Len.

"Sawada Fūta, yoroshiku, Kagamine-niisan." Fūta berujar pelan. Len tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, dan mengambil nampan yang di bawa Fūta.

"Ne, Fūta-kun, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir teman-temanmu? Kebetulan aku membawa uang kecil."

"Tapi, kata kaasan, aku tidak boleh menerima uang dari orang yang tidak dikenal."

Len tersenyum makin lebar melihat kesopanan Fūta, membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus memberikan hadiah lebih kepada anak lelaki manis yang berdiri di depannya. Akhirnya, Len menggenggam tangan Fūta, dan menyerahkan uang itu.

"Ne~ anggap saja ini salam perkenalan dariku, ok?"

Fūta menatap uang itu dengan mata berbinar, ia mengangguk dengan keras dan mencium pipi kanan Len dengan sayang kemudian berlari di koridor dengan semangat.

"OK! ARIGATOU, LEN-NIICHAN!"

Len terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Fūta lalu mengambil nampan yang sempat terbengkalai di lantai dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Ada apa?" Len bertanya bingung ketika ia telah duduk di tepi ranjang Tsuna dan telah meletakkan nampan di meja lampu, ia malah mendapati Tsuna menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"…tidak ada. Aku lapar."

"Oh, baiklah." Len mengambil mangkuk dan sendok yang tersedia di nampan stainless-steel itu. Ia mengambil sesendok bubur, meniup sebentar, dan menyodorkannya kepada Tsuna yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah masih bersemu.

"Ayo, bilang 'aaa'!" Len tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup, Tsuna sedikit merajuk namun tetap memakan suapan Len.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Len-kun."

Len tertawa mendengar rajukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo makan yang banyak, minum obat lalu istirahat, ok?"

"…un,"

**×BananaTuna×**

_Kaki telanjang yang dibalut celana panjang putih itu terus berlari._

_Ia sudah terperangkap di tempat gelap itu dari tadi._

_Awalnya Tsuna hanya berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar ataupun seberkas cahaya yang dapat membawanya keluar._

_Namun, sepanjang mata coklatnya memandang, hanya gelap yang menyesakkan dan menakutkan yang ia pandang._

_Membuatnya merinding, takut, dan berkeringat dingin._

_Kaki kecilnya sudah meminta istirahat, namun ia hiraukan._

_Saat itulah, matanya menangkap ada seberkas cahaya kecil. Tsuna mempercepat langkahnya, cahaya itu membesar. Dan di cahaya itu ada siluet orang berdiri._

_Ada __tujuh__ orang yang berdiri membelakangi Tsuna._

_Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro __dan Chrome __temannya dari Kokuyo, Lambo sepupunya dari Itali, dan bahkan Hibari berada di sana._

_Anehnya, mereka berjalan menjauhi Tsuna._

_Mata Tsuna terbelalak tak percaya, ia makin mempercepat larinya, namun ia tak sampai menjangkau orang-orang yang menjauhinya itu._

_Tangannya terjulur, berharap ia bisa meraih mereka._

_Namun, itu semua percuma._

"_**C-CHOTTO MATTE, MINNA-SAN!**__"_

…

"…ugh…"

Len mengalihkan perhatian dari komik yang ia baca di kamar Tsuna. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang tidur akibat obat dan kini berkeringat dan wajahnya kusut. Tangannya terangkat-angkat, seolah menjangkau sesuatu. Dan ia meracau dengan tidak jelas

"Tsuna?"

Keringat di dahi Tsuna menjadi, membuat Len cemas. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengambil handuk dan mengelap dahi serta leher dan wajah Tsuna. Namun, keringat Tsuna tidak juga habis. Len memegang dahi Tsuna. Rasa panas yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya membuat Kagamine bungsu itu menjadi makin cemas. Ia memperbaiki kompres Tsuna, dan memegang tangan kekasihnya yang baru saja turun dengan khawatir.

"Tsuna…"

"…m-minna-san… L-len-kun…."

…

'**SLEP!'**

"_HIIIEEE__!"_

'**DUAGH!'**

"_Itte!"_

_Tsuna meringis ketika ia terpeleset. Ia mendongak kembali, namun teman-temannya telah pergi ke dalam cahaya tersebut, meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras, dan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya._

"_Mi-minna..."_

_Tsuna menunduk, dan membiarkan air mata terus berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Saat ia menunduk, ada seberkas bayangan seseorang, ia mendongak, dan mendapati Len yang berpakaian serba putih tengah menatapnya dengan lembut._

"_Len-kun!" Tsuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya ketika melihat sang kekasih. Ia berdiri kembali dan berusaha menjangkau tangan besar kekasihnya itu. Namun ada yang lain dari Len._

_Senyum miring itu seolah..._

"_Len-kun?"_

_Len tersenyum sedih, kemudian berbisik lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar Tsuna._

"_Gomenne, Tsu-chan. Sayonara..."_

_Air mata berjatuhan makin deras dari pelupuk mata Tsuna. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dan berusaha meraih punggung tinggi Len._

"_LEN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! LEEEEEEEEEN!"_

...

"LEEEEEN!"

Len kaget mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Dengan segera, ia mengguncang bahu kecil Tsuna. Namun, Tsuna tak kunjung bangun. Kedua tangannya malah menggapai-gapai udara kosong dan memanggil nama Len dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Tsuna.

"Tsuna? Tsuna, bangun! Aku disini, Tsuna! Aku ada di sisimu! Tsuna!"

"Tidak Len-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku Len! Len! Len! LEN!"

Tidak ada jalan lain, Len merangsek naik dan tidur di sebelah Tsuna. Ia memeluk kepala Tsuna dan mengelus rambut coklat itu dengan sayang.

"Tsu-chan, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sisimu, selalu..."

...

_Ia putus asa._

_Kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah._

_Ia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat menangis._

_Terus, terus menangis. Dan meraung. Memanggil mereka semua._

_Ia ditinggalkan._

_Ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya yang ia sayangi, kasihi._

_Ditinggalkan temannya yang banyak menolongnya._

_Ditinggalkan kekasihnya, yang selalu ada untuknya._

_Yang dulu selalu ada disisinya, ketika ia membutuhkan._

_Kini, ia menjadi seperti dulu._

_Menjadi orang yang tidak dibutuhkan._

_Menjadi sosok __**Dame-Tsuna **__kembali._

"_Tsuna. Jangan menangis."_

_Tsuna mendongak, dan terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihatnya. Mereka semua...ada disini._

_Len, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro dan Chrome, Lambo bahkan Hibari menatapnya dengan teduh disertai senyum lembut. Mereka tidak berada di kegelapan yang menyesakkan lagi, melainkan di taman bunga yang sangat indah. Dengan angin menggerakkan bunga-bunga itu._

_Len tersenyum. Ia memeluk Tsuna dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah tampannya di lekuk leher Tsuna._

"_Jangan menangis. Kami semua ada di sisimu."_

_Air mata haru berjatuhan dari mata Tsuna, dan ia membalas pelukan Len dengan erat._

_Seolah tidak akan dilepaskan kembali._

"_...berjanjilah kalian tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi."_

"_...kami berjanji, my little princess."_

...

Mata brown itu terbuka perlahan, dan mendapati dada bidang dilapisi kemeja putih berdasi merah bercorak coklat tengah memeluknya.

"...Len-kun?"

Len hanya diam, namun ia menciumi puncak kepala Tsuna berkali-kali, membuat pipi Tsuna yang mulai menampakkan rona sehat itu bersemu manis.

"..._daijobu, hime_?"

"...un."

Saat hendak bangun, Len mendapati Tsuna menggenggam erat kemeja depannya. Len menghela nafas, kemudian ia kembali tidur di sebelah Tsuna.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban secara kata, namun hanya anggukan pelan di dapati Len. Pemuda Kagamine itu menghela nafas lelah sekali lagi, namun disertai senyum kecil yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

"...baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Len mempersempit jarak keduanya dengan memeluk Tsuna dengan erat dan sayang, dan Tsuna hanya membenamkan wajahnya dengan nyaman di dada bidang itu.

Sesekali, seperti ini rasanya tidak apa-apa.

**OWARI!**

**OMAKE DESU-NYAAAAN~!**

Nana menaiki tangga menuju kamar putra sulungnya dengan sedikit cemas.

Sebetulnya ia tidak enak meninggalkan Tsuna yang sedang sakit dengan Len yang kebetulan memang menjenguk Tsuna. Apalagi Reborn, paman Tsuna sudah kembali ke hotelnya menginap dari tadi siang.

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Tsuna, dengan perlahan wanita itu membuka pintu.

Nana berusaha tidak menjerit kesenangan saat melihat adegan di depannya, dengan cepat wanita itu mengambil digicam yang ada di dalam tas tangan dan memotret adegan itu.

Well, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona, jika dua orang pemuda, yang salah satunya sangat tampan dan yang satunya sangat manis, tidur berpelukan seperti anak kecil?

**HONTOU NI OWARI~~~!**

**Glossarium desu!**

Daijoubu, hime?: apa kau baik-baik saja, tuan putri?

Chotto mstte: tunggu sebentar!

Minna: semuanya…

**A/N CORNER!**

**Yuna: ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa. Jumpa lagi di sequel project TtbB! Aneh, ya. Author ini sukanya fandom yang agak sampai tidak ramai. =='**

**Author: *yang dibicarakan tidak ada di tempat***

**All: (sweatdrop)**

**Tsuna: E-etto, Yuna-san, author-chii sedang ada di kamarnya.**

**Yuna: ==* dasar orang satu itu. Arigatou na, DameMoeTsuTsu-kun. (pergi)**

**Tsuna: E-eh? Apa itu DameMoeTsuTsu-kun, Len-kun?**

**Len: jangan dipikirkan, Tsu-chan. Btw, minna-san, author minta respect semuanya dengan review.**

**Tsuna: karena ia merana prequel cerita ini tidak mendapat review. Ia sampai pundung.**

**Len: itu derita karena mainnya di fandom super sepi, mana pairnya crack lagi. =="**

**Tsuna: begitulah. Eh! Cho-chotto! Len-kun, kau tidak senang di-pairkan denganku? Q.Q**

**Len: Ugh! Bu-bukan begitu, Tsu-chan. Ah, ya sudahlah…**

**-mendadak ada suara ledakan dan pukulan benda keras-**

**Yuna: AUTHOR! JANGAN DENGERIN LAGU SAKURA ADDICTION, RAGGS NO CHINKONKA, HITOMI NO KOTAE, AMA AKA NO KAKERA TERUS! KERJA! BUAT PROJECT BARUMU SANA!**

**Author: GYAAA! Iya, Nya'i! Merana saya punya OC kayak kamu. Di-spartan terus kayak Reborn. (bisik)**

**Yuna: APA? ( denger. Langsung angker + angkat bat baseball nyuri dari Yamamoto)**

**Author: UGH! G-GAK ADA! SAYA BAKAL NGETIK PROJECT BARU LAGI! (Ngacir ke laptop) MINNA-SAN, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~!**

**All: Arrivedeci~~!**

**Yuna: Author! Cepat!**

**Author: HIIE! IYA!**

**End~~!**


End file.
